Khaos X
by Xiema
Summary: A few weeks after Trigon's defeat, the Teen Titans encounter a dangerous teenage boy. Soon they find out that he is more connected than they thought. But as a consequence of their accidental meeting, the world of mortals may once again be nearing its end.
1. Domination

After years of reading fanfics here (and not once leaving a review... sorry), I have finally gotten enough courage to write one of my own. I've had this story in my head ever since I first watched 'The End' parts one, two and three. It's undergone a lot of changes, and this version I think is the best. I hope you like this story, because I've worked hard on it.

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans animated series is not in my ownership. Neither do I own any of the characters in this story, except the villain of this chapter and the boy mentioned at the end. I also do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**DOMINATION**

It was another ordinary day in Jump City. For the last few days, not a single robbery, kidnapping, bomb threat or even vandalism had happened within the city. Ever since Trigon's defeat, fewer villains dared to commit crimes while the city was under the watchful eyes of the Teen Titans. But of course, the fight against evil never ends, and every so often, a new villain rears his clueless, ugly head.

As the Jump City citizens proceeded with their normal carefree lives that Saturday morning, the ground began to tremble. Small rocks danced on the ground, and car alarms were set off. Right after a particularly paranoid man shouted, 'Earthquake!' everyone panicked, and ran in all directions. People flooded out of buildings, following 'standard' earthquake procedure.

But then all of a sudden, the cause of the quake, a huge runaway cargo train, turned a corner and charged through the street, swaying sideways uncontrollably. Each time it swayed too much toward one side, it hit a building and swayed toward the other side. The train snaked its way through the street and would have gone straight into the bay if it weren't stopped.

Then, a redheaded alien girl flew right in front of the train and tried to stop it, but could not, until a green falcon flew beside her and instantly morphed itself into a large bull elephant. The train rammed into the pachyderm, but the elephant was pushed along. The plan worked, and the train started to lose speed, but it would still fall into the harbor if it weren't decelerated further. Soon afterward the front of the train engine was engulfed by a strange black energy, and after several suspenseful seconds, the train came to a complete stop, only ten yards from plunging into the depths of Jump City Bay.

The Teen Titans assembled in front of the train. Robin and Cyborg had just arrived in the T-car and R-cycle, and were waiting for the train's operators to come out to make sure they were okay.

A barely audible cough came from the train. As the smoke from the damaged engine started to clear, a short and stout man could be seen examining the train's severely damaged wheels.

"I say, this damage is quite irreparable," the old man said, in a deep English accent.

The man was wearing a light brown safari outfit, with very short sleeves and equally short shorts. He even had a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck and a grayish moustache. His worn out boots seemed to be too small for his feet. Under his pith helmet he had gray hair that was obviously thinning. The flab around his arms flapped as he walked toward the Titans on his stubby little legs.

"Eeek!" Starfire screamed in disgust, she had never seen arms such as those possessed by the old man in front of her.

"Robin, why are those man's upper arms like the gelatin dessert we consumed earlier?"

Robin laughed inside his head at how the safari man's arms whipped around as he walked.

"Uh, Star," he whispered as he tried to hold down his laughter, "That's just what happens when someone doesn't get enough exercise… or gets a bit older."

Behind him, Beastboy and Cyborg were already telling jokes to each other about the man's flabby arms and age, and could hardly contain themselves, until Raven gave them an angry glare that quieted them down for a while.

The man stopped and took a pair of spectacles from his jacket's pocket, placing them in front of his eyes, but not actually wearing them.

"Ah yes!" he laughed heartily, "The Teen Titans! Jolly good show."

The Titans were still confused of the situation. Was he the only one on the train? And how did that huge cargo train get there in the first place?

"My name is Professor Martin Hill, but you may call me 'The Tamer', " he said with a cheery voice, "And now… let us fight."

The Titans were dumbfounded. Was this old little man a bad guy? Just then Beastboy and Cyborg erupted into laughter. The idea of them fighting the old man was absolutely ridiculous.

"I… hahaha… didn't know… haha… we were enemies… hahahaha… with Father Time!" shouted Beast Boy, trying his best not to suffocate from laughing.

"And I thought the _ground _was shakin'!" Cyborg joked as he pointed at the old man's still bouncing arm flab.

Robin and the girls didn't think their jokes were that funny (and Raven didn't think they were at all funny), but the two seemed to have been worked up by their little joking session a short while ago.

Professor Hills didn't get their jokes either, but he still felt insulted.

"Why you little…" yelled the self-proclaimed 'Tamer' as he grew red with rage, "…I'll show you…"

He then returned his spectacles into one pocket, took a small remote from his other and pressed a button.

Immediately, the doors on five of the boxcars behind him slid open and out of them came five huge beasts. One was a giant black gorilla, another was a monstrous black widow spider, the third was a giant gray pterodactyl, the next was a huge green snake, and towering over them all was a gigantic woolly mammoth. The five impossible creatures positioned themselves behind the Tamer, waiting for his command.

The Titans were again agape with shock. What happened was totally unexpected. The only sound to break their silence was Beast Boy's prolonged, "Duuuuuuude…"

"Well then Titans," said the Tamer as he used a small white handkerchief to wipe away some sweat on his cheeks, "Now you've stopped your horrible laughter and absurd insults…" He raised his hand and pointed in the direction of the Teen Titans.

"…ATTACK, MY PETS!"

All five creatures charged at the Titans, their hulking bodies making the ground shudder with each step.

It was then when Robin shouted out their overused battle cry.

"Titans go!"

The giant snake opened its jaws to display its foot-long fangs, and thrust its head at Robin. He jumped and landed on the snake's head, easily dodging the reptile's relatively sluggish strike, and ran along the length of the snake. The snake bent up its body, creating a handy ramp for Robin to leap from. Robin front flipped from the makeshift ramp, after which he turned around to face the beast. Immediately, he threw a freeze disk at the snake's head. On impact the resulting ice trapped the snake at its neck, but after some continuous wriggling, the crystal shattered and the creature chased after Robin, as if he were its prey.

Meanwhile, Cyborg fired several bursts from his arm's sonic cannon at the huge gorilla charging at him like a mad monkey. The sonic blasts directed at the gorilla's face bruised it a bit, but it continued its charge. Once it reached Cyborg it picked him up in its massive arms and was about to throw him to the ground, but was cut short by a concentrated burst on its shoulder from Cyborg's sonic cannon. The King Kong Klone dropped Cyborg and roared in pain.

"I'm _not_ the damsel in distress!" Cyborg yelled at the gorilla as he landed on the ground and continued to brawl with the ape.

In the skies above, Starfire and the pterodactyl were engaging in a kind of aerial dance. They circled around in the air, trying to evade each other's attacks and at the same time attacking one another. Starfire threw volleys of starbolts at it while the pterodactyl pecked at her with its enormous, sharp beak.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven uttered, after which she sent a stop sign hurtling at the monstrous black widow spider. The steel object hit the spider with a 'thud', but the arachnid couldn't express its pain, so it merely turned around and sprayed silk at Raven from its behind. Raven was soon wrapped in spider silk. Struggling under the white cocoon, she lost her concentration and fell to the ground. The spider then slowly crawled toward the squirming Raven and prepared to lunge at her. Raven saw the spider's fangs, dripping with venom, and knew that she wouldn't survive a single bite from the bug. She quickly focused once more, and after speaking her mantra again, burst from the silken cocoon like a butterfly and rolled out of the way of the spider just in time.

At the same time, the woolly mammoth and a green triceratops had tusk and horn interlocked, each one pushing with all its might to make the other one fall over. However, it was clear that the mammoth, with its more massive body, was winning. Then, perhaps bored with how the battle was progressing, the mammoth picked up the dinosaur by its horns with an mammoth's cry and threw Beast Boy into a building. Chunks of cement collapsed over the triceratops, but a small green mouse escaped through cracks in the wreckage and ran in front of the woolly mammoth. The giant beast was disgusted by the sight in front of it, and reared up on its hind legs with a cry. But instead of running away like Beast Boy had hoped, the mammoth instead tried to crush the green mouse with its flat-bottomed feet. Squeaking, Beast Boy barely managed to escape from the mammoth.

As Beast Boy ran from the huge prehistoric creature, Robin had just finished off the snake with a kick to the head, cracking one fang and completely separating the other from the reptile's mouth. The snake lay lifeless on the ground, blood and venom trickling from its slightly open mouth. Robin then helped Starfire defeat the pterodactyl by throwing a birdarang to grapple the dinosaur. The birdarang wrapped its cord around the pterodactyl's beak, not only disabling the flying reptile's pecking ability but also allowing Robin, with the help of Starfire, to reel it down to the ground.

Cyborg also knocked out King Kong after a few dozen punches and sonic blasts, and Raven squished her arachnid enemy with a small truck. Beast Boy was the only one who hadn't been able to defeat his partner. Cyborg and Starfire had to barrage the mammoth with sonic blasts and starbolts to make it fall.

"Uhh…" said Beastboy after he morphed back to humanoid form, "Thanks guys. Never mention the movie Ice Age to me again."

"You can thank us later," Cyborg told him, "Right now we gotta deal with the 'Tater', or the 'Lamer', or whatever this guy calls himself."

They hadn't realized earlier that their foe went inside the train engine while they were fighting, and had now just gotten out with a cup of some hot beverage in his hand.

"That was… very quick," the Tamer said, his cheery demeanor lost, "Yes, that was very quick indeed."

"It's over Hills," Robin announced their victory, "Round up your circus animals and take them back to where they came from. You're going to prison."

"Prison? Me?" the stout old man said as he climbed a ladder up to the locomotive's roof, "I do not belong in such a place. And I still haven't shown you my most prized possession – an exotic specimen of an extremely rare creature, so rare that it is believed it is the only one of its kind."

"We can take on whatever you throw at us!" Beast Boy declared.

"As if _you_ had any luck defeating that mammoth," Raven told him blankly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Tamer said, "May I present to you… X triple six."

He pushed another button on the remote and the train car just behind the engine seemed to have separated from the others and was moving on its own. The car stopped in front of the Titans, it's door facing them. Then the door slid open and glass cube floated out and landed in front of the five superpowered teenagers.

Inside the glass cage was not a beast, not a monster and certainly not an alien, but a teenage boy.

* * *

Just to clear things up, I have nothing against the British. I just thought an English accent would suit the villain. Anyway, the Tamer (which is a really weird name by the way) is a minor character in this fanfic.

I'll be posting the next chapter later. I've already written the whole story, but I'm still editing.

Please submit some reviews! I won't stop updating even if I don't get any, but knowing someone's reading this will really boost my self-esteem. I'll even promise to start giving reviews to the fanfics I read!


	2. Transmutation

Chapter two continues where chapter one left off (just as chapter three does with chapter two and so on). In this chapter, the Titans' battle continues with the 'X triple six'. How? Read on...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. But maybe someday I will... you never know.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**TRANSMUTATION**

"You sick bastard," Robin shouted at the Tamer in anger, "This is no pet of yours! _He_ is a human!"

"You think you can just tie someone in chains and let him rot in a cage!" yelled Cyborg.

Raven pulled down her hood to get a better look at the boy in the glass prison. With her empathy, she sensed that the trapped human was feeling extreme hatred and anger at the old man, not to mention fear.

"In Tamaran, such cruelty is punishable by death!" Starfire said, still in disbelief, "You are a very, very bad man!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy announced his thoughts, "How'd you feel if _you _were trapped in a cage?"

"Aha!" the Tamer said, still unfazed by the Titans' opinion, "But this is no ordinary boy!"

He pressed another button and the glass walls retreated back into the train, leaving only the boy, who was on his knees with his head down and his hands over his head, as if he had severe headache.

"I found this boy floating about in the South Atlantic. Frankly, I thought he was dead, but he was revived after several hours. Now get up boy! Show some respect to your opponents!"

He pushed another button and a device attached to the boy's neck sent an electrical current through his body. The boy let out a scream of pain.

"Please, Stop!" said Starfire, covering her eyes so she could not see the horrifying state of the boy, "You are hurting him!"

"Of course, I immediately knew this boy was… special, to say the least, so I took him in," the man continued his monologue, "And now, I shall set him loose against you."

The boy received another shock from the contraption on his neck.

"And now, my boy, would you kindly attack the Teen Titans? Yes? No?" he said in a high-pitched voice, "Then I have no choice!"

He turned a dial on the remote with a diabolical smile on his face, cranking up the shocker on the boy to maximum pain. Then he pushed the button.

The shocker gave such a powerful shock that sparks of electricity from the boy jumped to the ground. The boy didn't scream anymore, but instead he let out a small gasp.

"Help me."

"Titans, get that remote!" Robin ordered, though it appeared to be a bit too late.

In an instant, the five superheroes sprang into action, and went for the remote, though Raven lagged behind a little. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed that small rocks on the ground were starting to float up.

Right before the Titans reached the engine, there was an explosion of bright light that came from the direction of the boy. The Teen Titans and the Tamer covered their eyes. The light was blinding. After their eyes readjusted, they saw that the boy was no longer there; in his place stood a dark, freakish demon.

The monster was almost two stories high. It had a human-shaped head but had neither ears nor a nose, and it had four horns sticking out from the top of its head. Its lipless mouth revealed its long, razor-sharp teeth. It had two clawed arms and two legs, and it stood like a man. Its muscles bulged like a body builder's, but out from its back sprang two batlike wings. It was completely black, but it had three blood red slits on its head for eyes. The shocker was no longer attached to the boy; instead, it was on the ground, shattered.

Raven almost fainted from the sudden rush of the emotions of rage and hatred, which was even stronger than before. Fortunately she was able to regain her composure as she got used to the new atmosphere. But she felt as if the demon was familiar. She had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where.

The Titans stopped in their tracks and just stood in place, waiting for the monster to make its move. They still weren't sure if he was an enemy, though he certainly looked like one. The Tamer became pale and dropped the cup he was holding and the remote, destroying it in a burst of sparks. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, or a demon in that case.

The demon turned and saw the old man. Instantly it looked as if it remembered what it was going to do, and pounced at him like a monstrous lion. It took him in its hand and pounded him on the road one, two, three, four, five times before throwing him aside. The Tamer skidded along the asphalt until he came to rest more than 50 feet from the train, dead. The killer made a sound that seemed to be a mixture of an evil laugh and a roar.

The Titans were stunned at the brutality demonstrated by the demon. Robin shifted the team's focus to bringing down the fierce beast, no matter how.

"Titans go!" commanded the leader for the second time that day.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the demon's eyes. The blast forced it to close his eyes, effectively blinding it. The monster raised its arms, ready to pummel whatever was in front of it. But once it raised its arms, Raven used her powers to surround its powerful arms with black energy to prevent it from attacking them. Meanwhile, Starfire fired her eye lasers at the demon and Robin hit the demon with his bo-staff. Beast Boy morphed into grizzly bear and scratched and slashed the demon with his claws.

But then the tide of victory shifted, and the monster got the advantage. It started to reveal its demonic powers more fully to the teen superheroes. First, it became coated in flames, and an explosion from the demon knocked the Titans out of their attack. They stumbled onto the ground, and as they got up, the demon shot fire from its arms at them like a flamethrower.

The fire demon shot a stream of flame at Beast Boy. The changeling ducked, but the fire just touched his hair. He squealed in panic, then tried to put out his burning hair.

"Why is it always _my_ hair!" he whined.

Robin ran towards the demon, then performed on it a flying kick. But just as it was about to connect, the demon seemed to disappear into thin air. Robin fell to the ground, baffled by his opponent's sudden disappearance. Before he knew it, the beast reappeared behind him and smacked him to the ground hard.

Starfire gasped.

"Robin!"

Starfire threw more starbolts at the monster, but these didn't even seem hurt it. The monster stretched out its arm at her, and fried her with electricity coming out of its fingertips. Starfire fell to the ground, smoking.

"We need to attack together," Raven told the remaining Titans, and they continued their assault.

Cyborg fired a steady blast from his sonic cannon at the demon's face, again blinding it for a while. This allowed Beast Boy to morph into a rhinoceros and charge at the demon. But right before Beast Boy rammed into it, it again vanished.

"Oh no you don't," Raven muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A bubble of black energy formed just above Beast Boy, who had already morphed back into a human. Inside the bubble, the demon reappeared, and pummeled at its spherical prison, trapped.

"All right Raven!" Beast Boy cheered for his friend as he broke into a victory dance.

But the battle wasn't over yet, as the monster freed itself from Raven and landed back on the ground, accompanied with a cracking of the asphalt. This time it looked like it turned into hard, gray rock, but it was slowly reducing size, until it was just about the size of Cinderblock. Eventually, the rock metamorphosed into diamond. None of the three Titans' attacks could damage the demon's hard, diamond body.

The diamond monster charged at Raven, shrugging off every object Raven hit it with. Eventually, it reached her and smacked her to the ground with the back of its diamond-hard hand.

As it did this, Cyborg jumped onto the demon's back then jabbed its head with his fist, but he forgot that diamond is harder than the metal composing his body, and his hand crumpled until it was indistinguishable.

"Aww man," Cyborg complained, "And I just polished that..."

Then the demon leaped up and landed on its back, almost flattening Cyborg into a high-tech pancake.

Beast Boy was now the last Titan standing. But not for long, because the demon picked him up and tossed him onto the side of one of the train's boxcars.

The demon again broke into roaring laugh, ridiculing the Titan's pathetic battle with it. Unknown to it, the team had gathered itself up again, and was prepared to battle with the demon again.

When it saw this, it started charging right away, but before it could break into full sprint, it started to slow down. Then it began to swing around like it was drunk.

"What did you do to it?" Robin asked the other Titans.

"Nothing," Raven stated, "Maybe it's getting tired from fighting."

After losing its balance several times, it toppled over and fell onto its hands and feet, right in front of the Titans. The demon had then returned to its original black, hideous form, but right after it returned to its original size, it started to get smaller again. Black demon blood gushed out from every pore of its body as the beast deflated like a black balloon, and its body changed color, until all that remained was the boy they saw earlier, hunched over the ground and unconscious.

Beast Boy, the nearest to the demon as this happened, had a downright sickened look on his face. The black blood flowing toward the side of the road and into the sewage system made him queasy. He turned around to look at whoever was behind him, and saw Raven. He and Raven looked at each other for a brief moment, until Raven rolled her eyes and said

"Sure, you can faint now."

And with that, overcome by fatigue and nausea, Beast Boy fainted like the little girl we all know he really is.

* * *

From this chapter, you might think that I don't like Beast Boy, but that's not true. He's actually my favorite Titan.

Unlike this and the first chapter, the next couple of chapters won't have much action, so expect it to get a little boring. But they will be about that teenage boy. I won't give his origin story yet though. Maybe in another fanfic.


	3. Pacification

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans nor any of its characters. I also don't own Halo 3. I don't even have an X-box 360.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**PACIFICATION**

Following the events that morning, the Teen Titans let the police handle the mess Professor Hills and his creatures created. The elderly villain's body was taken to the morgue, and the boy was to be sent to social services. Meanwhile, our teenage superheroes returned to their tower to rest after their exhausting battle.

That night, at the Titans' operations center, Beastboy and Cyborg sat slouched on the couch, watching cartoons – which they admitted they still enjoyed. Robin was in his room, still continuing his search for Slade ever since the villain's revival. Starfire meanwhile was busy trying to understand how to cook Earth food from a cookbook. Raven was also in the operations center, meditating.

While Raven did so, she found that her thoughts strayed to the boy they had seen earlier transform into a demon and back. She feared that it would happen again, and next time the demon might not change back before one of them was severely injured, or dead. If he was not given proper guidance, the demon boy might use his powers to become a villain. She sensed great evil from the boy and the demon, nearly as much as she felt from her father. But what bothered her the most was the demon's appearance. She knew she had seen the demon before, in a book. She didn't know which one it was, but she made a mental note to search for it later.

In his room Robin had an urgent message from the police.

"Robin," the chief of police said to him. He was outside of the police station.

"We need your help. That boy we found is tearing up the station, it's too dangerous – "

A metal beam went flying toward the chief. He ducked to evade it.

"– to go inside. We can't calm him down."

"We'll go there as soon as we can. Robin out."

Robin shut off his communicator and placed it in his utility belt. Then he went to his teammates and told them emergency.

"Can't they handle this by themselves?" Beast Boy whined, "I feel like a babysitter."

"We need everyone on the team to be there," Robin explained, "If he becomes that demon again, we'll need to take him down quick."

When the Titans arrived at the police station, they found that it really was dangerous to enter the station. A whirlwind of dust and various objects from inside and outside the station was circling around the building like a vortex of some kind. To get inside, Raven created a shield for the Titans with her powers. Inside, they saw the boy, in the same position as when they first saw him, but seated on a bench by the wall.

The objects revolving around were encased in a faint bluish aura. Raven took them near the demon boy. Around him, no debris was whirling around, so the Titans set down there. Robin was the first to try calm him down.

"Hey! Stop it! You need to calm down!" he yelled at him, trying to be audible to the boy over the loud noises made by the circling debris and screaming wind around them.

"Honestly, Robin I don't think that's going to calm him," Raven told him, "I'll try."

Raven approached the boy cautiously.

"Hey, I know you've been traumatized by that professor, and you're very afraid," Raven said to him calmly, "But if you don't stop, this the building could collapse and you could meet the same fate as he did."

The boy, whom Raven realized was older than her, didn't budge, but seemed to be listening to her.

"Now take a deep breath, and clear yourself of all emotion. I think your powers are driven by your feelings, and if you clear you mind, all this will stop."

But still, the teen didn't follow her advice. Raven tried to calm him down again and again, but nothing worked. Maybe it was time to do a more direct approach.

"It's not workiiiing…" said the ever-observant Beast Boy nervously.

"Maybe knocking him out will do the trick!" Cyborg suggested to Raven. But Robin disagreed with him, although he couldn't think of another way.

Raven too couldn't find a better solution, so she took a deep breath and said,

"Azarath Merion Zinthos."

Black energy surrounded the demon boy's head. He immediately suffocated, and fell off the bench and onto the floor. The whirlwind almost stopped at once, and different objects fell to the ground and shattered or broke.

"See, told'ya it'd work," said Cyborg, glad of his contribution.

Raven stopped suffocating the boy, and the almost K.O.ed teen gasped for air.

"What'd you do that for!" the boy said as he breathed heavily.

Raven merely gave him a frustrated glare.

"All right… thanks," he confessed while getting up.

Only then did the Teen Titans really see the boy's features. He had jet-black short, spiky hair and what looked like dark brown or dark blue eyes. He was the second tallest figure in the room – only one or two inches taller than Starfire. He was wearing a suit made of some kind of stretchy but tight black fabric (not spandex). On the wrists of his black gloves were chrome-colored bands about half an inch thick and two inches wide, made of some unknown metal, and he had a utility belt with a large, rectangular buckle. The soles of his black boots were also made of the same unknown metal. Around his neck was a metal band similar to the ones on his wrists, placed like a collar for his suit. His whole outfit looked a bit puffy, as if he was wearing layers of the suit. His face and neck were quite thin, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Raven returned to the other Titans behind her, then Robin came forward.

"Good, now you need to control those powers of yours, or you'll have to be locked up," Robin tried to convince the young male. He was a bit troubled while around the boy. He was certainly dangerous, but with his outfit, he would have confused him for another superhero like himself.

"Right, fine."

The other Titans approached their new acquaintance.

"Hey, dude what's your name anyway?" Beast Boy asked him curiously.

"I don't know, I guess my name's…"

He showed the underside of the metal band on his right hand. Etched into the unknown metal was the character sequence X – 666.

"…X six six six," the boy said.

"Dude…" said Beast Boy, "That's way creepy."

"Well then," Robin said, "Good luck to you."

"Right."

Out of the five, Starfire seemed to have been the most affected by the cruelty of the late Tamer's treatment to humans. So while the Teen Titans walked away, but Starfire stayed behind and spoke to the teen demon.

"I am very sorry you had to endure the gelatin man's torture. I hope we may meet again."

"Sure. Maybe we will."

* * *

The next day, the Titans appeared to have forgotten all about their encounter with the Tamer and X-666. They spent their morning as normal superpowered teenagers would: Beast Boy played video games with Robin, who had finally been convinced to give the Slade search a rest. Starfire was taking care of Silkie in her room, though the others didn't know what taking care of the precious little slug meant. Raven was, as usual, reading a book in her room, while Cyborg was making modifications to their ride – the T-car.

In the Titans' operations center, Robin was pwning Beast Boy in Halo 3. Robin was completely enjoying playing the video game, but Beast Boy lost again and again from Robin's flawless headshots.

"Yeah!" Robin cheered as another bullet burst through Beast Boy's helmet, "And now the score's forty-eight to… negative two!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms as he waited to respawn. He started to hate the game.

Robin was cheering himself on. He was glad he agreed to play with Beast Boy; he hadn't had this much fun in weeks. However, for Beast Boy, it was the complete opposite. He wondered how Robin got so good at the game when all he did was sit on a chair in his room and look at a bunch of pictures of Slade for several hours straight! He started to get suspicious if that really was what he was doing. Or maybe having martial arts training did help with video games.

Right before Robin was going to get another headshot, his communicator rang. It startled him, and made him miss. Robin's expression changed from excitement to irritation, but Beast Boy looked to be quite relieved. Frustrated, Robin paused the game and took out the communicator.

"We're sorry for interrupting you Robin, but we need your help here at the Jump City Psychiatric hospital immediately," the woman said. The tone of her voice made the situation sound urgent.

"Patient X triple six is acting… a little unpleasantly."

Robin sighed. His winning spree over Beast Boy was finally over, a bit too soon than he had wanted. Finally, with a hint of gloominess in his voice, he said, "Fine, we'll be there soon."

The screen turned black, and Robin stood up to call the other Titans. But Beast Boy had something different in mind.

"You know, they don't really need _all_ of us to help," he proposed tensely, "I mean, _Raven _could probably handle it by herself."

Robin thought of the idea for a while, and concluded that Raven really was to only one needed to help out with X-666.

"You're right," Robin agreed, "Raven _can_ do it by herself."

* * *

Wow... a review. I never thought my fanfic would get a review within 24 hours. Thanks ALLpraiseb2Him, now I think I'll update this a bit more frequently now.

After posting this chapter, I'll be working on the next, so if you're reading this and Chapter 4 still isn't up, then it'll be soon.


	4. Exhortation

Here's chapter 4. It'll be pretty short.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not owned by me. I do own X-666... I think.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**EXHORTATION**

Raven sat in the front passenger seat of the T-car, complaining to herself about how Robin was too lazy to accompany her. She promised to herself that she would make the rest of the day the worst for Robin.

"Okay, Rae," Cyborg spoke merrily from the T-car's driver seat, "Here's the psych center. Just tell me when you're finished doin' your thing. In the meantime, I'll be at that hotdog stand."

He got out of the car and dashed for the stand at full speed. Soon he was gobbling away. Raven meanwhile entered the door, and asked the receptionist where they were keeping X-666. Once she knew, she proceeded down the corridor, past a few stray patients (who tried making friends with her), and through a narrow doorway.

On the other side of the door, she saw two women with their backs agianst the wall, one on each side of an open door at the side of the corridor. A strong current of air seemed to be coming out of the doorway, and the papers the shorter woman was holding got blown away. The taller one saw Raven and spoke to her nervously.

"Ahh… yes… you're one of the Teen Titans aren't you… uh… could you maybe umm… take control of the situation here?"

Raven merely raised an eyebrow to her then walked through the doorway beside her. She struggled against the powerful drafts of wind. Holding her arm out in front of her to shield her face, she proceeded slowly through the swirling vortex. She didn't need to protect herself from flying debris this time because only dust circled in the room.

Eventually she saw the teenager seated behind a steel table. He looked up to see who was apporoaching and when he saw her, the whirlwind of dust particles stopped.

"I don't like these psychologists," X-666 spoke in a small, calm voice, "They don't understand me. And they're creepy." He shuddered. The table seemed to float a few millimeters after this, but then it lowered again.

Raven then walked to right in front of the table. The demon boy was sitting on the opposite side with his arms crossed.

"Robin told you to keep your powers under control," Raven said to him as if she were his mother, "You're lucky this is Jump City. If you were in Gotham you'd be in Arkham."

"Gotham? What's a Gotham? And who's Arkham?"

Raven was surprised the boy didn't know about Gotham, maybe he just forgot, or he really hadn't heard of the city.

"You don't know Gotham? Where do you come from?" she asked, curious of the boy's past.

X-666 took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I don't know," was all he answered.

"You _don't _know?" Raven said, "What else do you _not_ know?"

"Anything. I don't remember anything before I woke up on that old guy's yacht. I think I may have amnesia."

"You _think_?" Raven said. She realized he might need more help than she previously thought. She tried to reason with him.

"Look, I'll tell them that you'll need help recovering from your amnesia, and that you're going to need the best psychologist they can find for you to stay calm and control your powers. But you have to promise you'll cooperate with them. Got it?"

"No."

"What?"

"I think you heard me. I won't let any psychologists near me."

Raven was annoyed at how immature he was acting. She was trying to help him, and yet he was refusing? He was almost as stubborn as a certain green changeling she knew. Well, almost.

"If you don't accept the help you're being offered, you'll have to go to prison. You know that, right?"

"Look," X-666 said, his voice suddenly changing into a more serious tone, "I don't want _their_ help, because I want _your_ help."

Raven couldn't understand what he was saying, and had a puzzled look on her face.

"I want _you_ to help me."

Upon finally grasping what he was saying, she told him, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have more… important things to do."

"But you seem to be the perfect person to help me!" the boy tried to convince her, "You seem pretty good at controlling _your_ emotions. You'll be able to teach me in no time!" Again the table raised, a few centimeters this time, then it dropped again.

"Yes, but…"

Raven thought about what he said. Indeed, she was the perfect one for the job of teaching X-666 to control his emotions, but she still had to decline his offer.

"If _you_ don't teach me, I might lose control and turn into that demon thing again. In fact, I might do that on purpose. If half the city gets destroyed, it'll all be on your head." As he said this, the table in front of him was covered with a faint bluish aura, and started shaking. X-666 took a deep breath and calmed himself down, and the table stopped moving.

Raven was finally persuaded by the persistent teen. Though she didn't like the idea, it was actually she who had no choice, not X-666. If she was the one to watch over him, it was bad, but if she wasn't it would be even worse. So she finally gave in.

"Okay. I'll be here every other day to guide you with controlling your emotions, and possibly your powers, since the two seem to be connected. But you'll still have to stay here and receive help from…"

"Nope, I don't want that either," X-666 stood up and leaned on the wall behind him with his arms folded. He knew now he was the one in control.

Raven started to feel the anger boiling within her.

"What else could you possibly want!" she shouted.

The boy walked over to a window at the side of the room, Raven's enraged glare still on him. He pulled aside the dusty curtains and looked into the bright, shining sun.

"So, where do you guys live?"

* * *

I told you it'd be short! I could've inserted some of the next chapter, but I wanted this chapter to end in a cliffhanger (if you can call it that). When I first thought of this story, X-666 was supposed to join the Teen Titans, but since he's pretty dangerous, and he doesn't even know how to use his powers, I changed it. So instead, I made a reason for him to move in for a while at the tower.

I'm guessing you already have suspicions of who X-666 is, but I'm telling you - it's a lot more complicated than that.

Please review again. I have this goal of having more than one reviewer for my story. The next chapter will be up later... much later, maybe even tomorrow.


	5. Habitation

This chapter was probably the hardest one to write. I just don't know how to write about the lives of the Teen Titans inside their tower. I don't even know much about the interior of the place. I'm only used to writing action scenes.

**Disclaimer: **Own Teen Titans, I do not.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**HABITATION**

"Raven, are you crazy? Why did you bring him here?!" Robin yelled at Raven furiously. They were in a corridor inside the Titans Tower, since their conversation was not for the ears of X-666.

"I had no choice. He kept saying if I didn't do what he wanted he'd go demon again and destroy half the city," explained Raven. She knew it was a bit of an overstatement, but she didn't want to go through another long conversation.

"This tower is for Teen Titans only. It's our home, not some kind of boarding house."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to try and bear with him for a week or two."

Robin pondered on it for a moment, but eventually he came to a conclusion.

"Fine, but you'll be responsible for everything he needs or does. I don't want to get involved with him, and neither should you."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"Raven asked him.

"Aside from the fact that he becomes a monstrous demon, I just have a feeling getting to know him will only lead to trouble."

"Don't worry. I want him out just as much as you do. And before I forget..."

Then Raven slapped him.

"That was for making me go to him alone in the first place," she reminded him.

Then, a shout was heard from the other room.

"No way dude! You can't play with the Gamestation!"

Raven and Robin, who was still rubbing his sore cheek, reentered the operations center and saw that their visitor was already seated on their couch in front of the TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in front of him, the former holding a controller for the Gamestation above his head.

"Fine then, I'll just get something to eat."

The unwelcome teen then got up and headed for the kitchen, but Cyborg blocked his way and stopped him with his hand.

"Sorry, the fridge is off-limits," Cyborg said while giving him a resentful stare.

"I guess I'll just go out and find the…"

"No, you're staying right here in this room until this whole thing is over," Cyborg interrupted him, leaning over him and pointing to the floor with a finger.

"I was going to say 'find the bathroom', but since you said that, I suppose I'll have to relieve myself here."

As soon as he finished, he unbuckled his belt and was about to pull his pants down, but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Wait!" he shouted, trying to prevent him from exposing his privates, "The bathroom's down the hall, it should be easy enough to find. It's got a sign right on the door."

"Never mind," X-666 said, "I don't have to go anymore."

He then went over to the couch again and saw the remote on it. As he reached for it, Beast Boy swiped the remote.

"No TV either," Beast Boy told him. At first he thought maybe they were a bit too harsh on him, but he guessed the manipulative teenager deserved it.

"Do I have to break something before I can do what I want?" said X-666. Some of the furniture in the room started to shake.

"Stop it," Robin commanded him, speaking to him as if he were Robin's archenemy, "If you break one thing in this tower, we're going to throw you out."

"_I'm _the guest here," X-666 said, still not calming himself down, "You should treat me with some hospitality."

"You're not a guest," said Robin, "You're just an inmate."

"I can turn back into a demon right now if I wanted to."

"We both know you'll never do that."

They stared each other down over the next moments. But eventually, X-666 backed down and sat on the couch. The objects around the room, which had risen to a few inches, dropped back down with a thump.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," X-666 proclaimed.

When Cyborg passed Raven as he was going to his room, he said something briefly to Raven.

"I never should've driven you there."

* * *

This time the Titans ate dinner at home, to keep watch on the intruder in their tower. Not once did the three boys act nice to him. Raven was indifferent, but Starfire tried her best to make him comfortable. She even went so far as to get him some snacks from the kitchen, but Cyborg's presence there prevented her from giving them to him, so she pretended they were for Silkie.

After dinner, Starfire was given the responsibility to feed X-666 with her infamous Tamaranian cooking. Beast Boy and Cyborg had mischievous grins on their faces as the boy was about to take a bite.

X-666 placed a spoonful of a brownish sludge Starfire offered him. He chewed on it a bit, then swallowed.

"I like it," he said. Starfire was delighted to have found someone who appreciated her cooking. But Beast Boy and Cyborg were disappointed.

After dinner, the five Titans all went to bed early, but Robin assigned Cyborg to check on X-666 regularly through the night (much to the demon boy's dismay). Since X-666 couldn't get away with secretly watching TV or eating a midnight snack anymore, he just lied down on the couch and stared outside through the window. To him, the lights from the city were beautiful. The reflections of the lights on the surface of the bay made the view even more dazzling.

X-666 couldn't get any sleep, not wanting for the night to pass away so quickly. For as long as he could remember, ever since he woke up when the professor fished him out, his life was unhappy. Every moment seemed to be filled with grief for him. But now, he at least felt peaceful. Every time Cyborg went in to check in on him though, he pretended to be asleep. Finally, as he saw the sky starting to get a little brighter, he slept, but not for long.

Early in the morning, Raven - usually the first one to wake up - came into the operations center to drink some tea and meditate before the day's training session. When she saw X-666 on the couch, she just ignored him, but her entrance woke him up. He sat up and saw Raven.

"Hey there, goth girl."

Raven started preparing her tea, and after a few seconds replied, "Hey."

X-666 stretched on the couch and admired the bright shining sun, then resumed talking.

"You know, we never did introduce ourselves properly," he said while standing up and stretching some more.

"Fine. Hello. I am Raven," stated Raven, nonchalantly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" X-666 asked her, expecting another short, direct-to-the-point answer.

"I try."

"Okay, yeah…" the boy said. Now he had a pretty good idea of what Raven was like.

"I'll introduce myself then. Uhh… I guess my name's X dash six six six, whatever that means. But since that Tamer guy kept calling me 'X mah boy', you and your friends can just call me X."

"X," Raven said to him, in between sips of tea, "Nice name. Short."

"So when are you gonna teach me to control these powers of mine?"

Raven merely said, "Soon," and at last X gave up trying to have a conversation with someone and left her alone. After some time of being alone with each other, another Titan entered the room.

"Good morning Raven," Robin greeted her, "and…" He didn't intend to finish that statement.

"He prefers to be called 'X' now," Raven informed him.

"Right…" Robin muttered. He was reminded of a certain former alias he had.

Soon after, the other Titans came in. First came Starfire, who greeted everyone gleefully, including X. Next was Beast Boy, who pretended not to see X there. Lastly, Cyborg entered, still a little hung over from last night. He immediately told their leader that if he wanted him to check on X for the following nights, he would have to let him sleep and recharge some more in the morning. Robin had to agree, and allowed him to end his training session earlier. Before the five started training, Starfire cooked another meal for X, which he promptly consumed.

At around noon, the Titans came back to the operations center, weary from a few hours of training. Cyborg came earlier to get some food and found X looking out of the window and watching the others train. He thought it was a little too unfair if he disallowed him to watch them train (he couldn't blame him if they were just so cool to watch), so he just left him alone.

After the Titans had their lunch, Raven finally agreed to teach X how to control his powers. First, she taught him how to meditate to keep his mind focused and his emotions in check. However, he grew bored as they meditated together.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven uttered while floating a few inches off the ground. X was just beside her, on the floor in the same position as she was.

"This is really really boring, this is really really boring…" he chanted along with Raven.

Raven stopped floating and stepped down on the ground.

"If you don't want me to teach you how to control your powers, just tell me."

"Yes, I do, but I just can't concentrate, there are these voices in my head that keep talking and talking, and they really annoy me when I'm not doing anything."

"Voices? What're they saying?"

"Well, they talk to me about what I do. One keeps telling me to be careful, another tells me the complete opposite. Then there's one that sounds happy all the time, just agreeing with what I do, and the other…"

"Like your emotions?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah… like emotions."

Raven became troubled. X seemed to be similar to her. Her emotions were like his, but she could talk to them by entering her mind through her mirror. They were embodied in her mind, but X's didn't seem to be.

"Uhh… Raven, is something wrong?" X asked her, confused by the distressed look on her face.

"Nothing," she replied, straightening up her face again, "Just keep practicing what I taught you."

She then went to room, thinking of what X had just told her. Could it be that they were… related? She shrugged off the idea. It was absurd, she didn't have any more relatives. The fact that he had powers similar to hers was only a coincidence. And, they didn't look anywhere near like each other. Yes, that was it. It was impossible.

She remembered that she should look for that book where she saw the demon they fought, so she entered her room and began looking for it. But the idea still lingered on in her head.

* * *

Finally, it's done. After this, the chapters should be more significant to the main storyline. The above chapter wasn't that important. It just shows how much of a jerk X is. And that last bit about his emotions was a little significant too.


	6. Revelation

Here's a chapter that's a little longer than the others, but still no action here. There will be a little in the next chapter though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**REVELATION**

Over the next several days, the Titans gradually became accustomed to X-666's presence. Though they were still far from being friends, the Titans started to become nicer to X. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin weren't that harsh on X anymore, though the girls didn't know whether it was because they were slowly becoming friends or because they were just getting tired of it. However, all of the Titans (except for Starfire of course) still resented his presence in the tower.

Meanwhile, Raven still wasn't having any luck finding the book where she saw the demon X turned into. She checked every single book in her room, but couldn't find anything. She was worried that if the book wasn't with her, then it must have been a book she read back on Azarath, meaning it was already destroyed. But what really troubled her was that if she saw the demon on a book from Azarath, then it surely is very dangerous, and could possibly take over the world.

X's training with Raven was proceeding exceptionally well. By meditating frequently, X got the hang of controlling his emotions and he learned how to ignore the voices arguing on and on in his head.

Finally, the day of X-666's departure had come. Beast Boy woke up quite earlier than he usually did on that day. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:09 AM.

'What the… it's only like, six in the morning!' he thought, rubbing his eyes to get clearer look at the time.

Since it was so early, he tried to go to sleep again, but couldn't. He looked at the time again. 6:41 AM.

'I've spent uh… forty… two minutes trying to get some sleep,' Beast Boy thought, 'Or is it twenty two…'

He couldn't count how long he tried to sleep, but since he couldn't sleep for about half an hour, he figured he would just have to get up early today.

But as he stood up, he had a grim feeling in his gut about the day, like someone was going to die or something. But he thought it was just because he was hungry. With his stomach grumbling, he went over to the kitchen.

As he entered the operations center, he saw X sitting on the table, with a cup of tea in his hands. Raven suggested that to help his mind focus.

"Hey there Beast Boy," X greeted him, then setting down the empty cup on the table.

"Hey… dude," Beast Boy replied. He then went over to the fridge to get some leftovers from last night. After he got a veggie burger, he sat at the table with X.

"Beast Boy, watch this," X said as Beast Boy sat opposite him.

X opened his palm toward his cup on the table, then began to concentrate. After about a minute, Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Uh, nothing's happening X… are you sure you're really awake?" He waved his hand around in front of X's face. Just then, the mug was surrounded in a dark-bluish aura, and it slid into his palm.

"Whoa! Dude! How the heck did you do that?!" Beast Boy said, in awe at X's feat.

"I found out about it two days ago, I'm only just getting the hang of it," X replied, concentrating once again on the cup. Then it flew out of his hand and hit the wall to his left, cracking into pieces.

"See?"

"Y'know, you and Raven sure are alike, you sure you two aren't like… related?" Beast Boy asked him.

"What? No way!" X retorted, "Wait… why do you _want_ me to be Raven's brother?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just saying, y'know… with all the blacky and the bluey stuff…" said Beast Boy, suddenly unable to explain his thoughts.

"Wait a second…" X said suspiciously, "Now I think I know why…"

Beast Boy didn't know what X was thinking, but by the look on his face, he knew it wasn't anything good.

"No! It's not that… it's something else… something that's… different!"

"Right," X told him, "Like I'd believe that. It's so obvious anyway. Wait a second… why do I care?" He then sipped some more tea.

Beast Boy just looked at X, and took a bite out of his burger. He knew that continuing their talk would just lead to something he'd regret so much he'd wish he died from Sakutia and never became Beast Boy, so he for once, just stopped talking.

Robin then entered and saw Beast Boy and X, but was surprised to see Beast Boy up so early.

"Wow Beast Boy, you're up early. What's the occasion, is it the 'Robin pulls the millionth headshot on Beast Boy day'?" Robin grinned.

Beast Boy chuckled a little. Robin just made a joke – a bad joke. That was really rare, but he had to admit, Robin's jokes were worse than the comebacks he says when he fights. Maybe _this _was the cause of the feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Nahh," Beast Boy said, taking another bite out of his burger, "Just wanted to spend a little more time with X I guess." He patted X on the back, which the demon boy quickly replied to with a 'Yeah, right."

"Right, you're going to leave today huh?" Robin said to X. Probably among all the Teen Titans, Robin was the one who was least in good terms with X-666. Maybe it was because their types just never got along. But at the back of his mind, Robin thought it was because X was getting so much attention from Starfire. He even enjoyed the food she cooked, while Robin rather disliked her cooking.

"Yeah, I am," X replied.

"I prepared a few things that could help you once you set off," Robin notified him as he sat at the table too, "You sure you want to try and find out about your past? It could get a little dangerous." As if he cared.

"I'm ready for anything. Especially now that I've got these new powers of mine," X told Robin.

"Now he's got this cool 'move things with his mind' power or something," said Beast Boy.

"You mean telekinesis?" Robin asked him, confused by Beast Boy's choice of words.

"Right, that."

"Like Raven?" Robin asked again, starting to get serious.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, "I swear, they're brother and sister.'"

"Yeah, you're right," Robin said. It was true. They seem to be so much alike. Maybe they _were_ related. He thought about it before. Now that he discovered that X was a telekinetic like Raven, the idea was stronger than ever in his mind.

Starfire and Cyborg arrived around half an hour later, and joined Robin, Beast Boy and X at the table. Robin was the first to greet Starfire, then spoke with Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I need you to do a DNA test on X and Raven."

"So you really think they're related or something?" Cyborg said in reply, while X watched them converse.

"I do. If they by chance they're related, it could change a lot of things."

"Sure."

"Okay, fine, do your stupid testing," X told them, upset of their curiosity on the subject, "But I'm telling you, we are in no way related."

"We'll see," Robin uttered.

A short while later, Raven arrived.

"Friend Raven! We are having the most interesting discussion," Starfire greeted her, "Cyborg will be conducting the testing of the 'D and A' in order to reveal if you and X are siblings!"

"Starfire, it's 'DNA', not 'D and A'," Cyborg reminded her.

"Oh yes, 'DNA'."

Raven was startled by this sudden development. She looked at X to see if this was a joke, but the resigned expression on his face and the slight nod that he gave told her otherwise. She knew this day would come. Eventually her teammates would realize the similarities they had, but she didn't expect it to happen anymore since later that day X would be leaving.

"What? Why?" Raven asked Robin.

"Well just now, two days ago, actually, X found out he had telekinesis. He seems to be so much alike with you, so we just have to make sure."

"I'm telling you, I've thought about this a lot, before you even had the slightest idea about it. And I know that it's impossible. I'm the _only_ offspring of Trigon. He only needed one portal to the Earth, that was me. His powers are just a coincidence, and _if_ he really is my brother, Trigon would've already used _him_ as a portal."

"Well, it's worth a try," Beast Boy tried to persuade Raven.

"Fine. But you'll all only be disappointed."

* * *

"Okay, the computer's analyzing the DNA samples we got from Raven and X. Just wait a few minutes," Cyborg informed the others as he stood in front of the tower's supercomputer.

Raven didn't know why, but she started to get nervous about the results of the test. What if they really were siblings? It could change everything she knew entirely. X seemed to be older than her, so he would have to be an older brother. But if he already existed, why was _she _born?

"Hey Rae, if X is your brother, doesn't that mean he'll get to boss you around?" Beast Boy smirked. He was already even making a list of what X should have Raven do when they find out they're siblings.

"Beast Boy, could you please just shut up!" Raven yelled at him. She was already stressed enough without Beast Boy being his annoying little self.

"Raven, could you lay off the anger please?" X requested, "I get this strange bittery feeling on the back of my tongue when someone around me gets angry."

'Great,' Raven thought, 'Now he's an empath too? There's no other way. We really must be siblings.'

Cyborg called them, "Hey guys! The computer's done! And… this is really surprising…"

'No,' Raven became paler than ever, 'We _are_ brother and sister.'

"What is it Cy?" Beast Boy was more excited than when he saved the world from tofu.

"Ooooh! I am having the bumps of the geese on my skin!" Starfire almost screamed, "Please, tell us, are Raven and X in any way related?"

"Sorry guys, but… no," Cyborg told them, examining some kind of graph on the screen, "They're not even distant cousins."

Beast Boy and Starfire became disappointed. The revelation that X and Raven were siblings would have been so exciting. For Starfire, it would have been just like one of those 'operas of soap' she saw on television from time to time.

"I told you," Raven and X said simultaneously.

"Well, I suppose it was too far fetched," Robin said as he walked toward the door, "Better get ready X, you'll be leaving in less than an hour."

The three other Titans left the operations center, but the Raven and X stayed. They wanted to talk to each other.

"Well, that was close," X said while wiping some sweat from his forehead, "For a second there I really thought we were, you know… family."

"I did too. But it's impossible."

Raven looked into X's eyes. Then she saw that they weren't dark brown or dark blue. His irises were completely black. She couldn't distinguish his pupils from the irises. and looking into his eyes were like looking into a black void. She whisked her head to look away, then walked away.

* * *

The Titans and X were now at the edge of Jump City, at the southernmost tip of it. Robin gave X some supplies to help him for his journey, wherever he was going. He put them in a dark green backpack that X slung over one shoulder. Though Robin didn't really want to help X in any way, he was too much of a good guy so he gave him the supplies anyway. Starfire provided X with some Tamaranian food, which she said would not go bad in several weeks. Raven gave him a few packs of herbal tea, and Beast Boy and Cyborg just gave him their goodbyes.

"Bye, dude," Beast Boy said to him while giving him a thumbs-up, "It was… fine having you around."

"Yeah, I guess we were a bit harsh on you at first but, we're cool now, right?" said Cyborg.

"We hope to meet you again in the future," Starfire told him with a big smile on her face.

Robin shook X's hand, tightening his grip on X's hand to make sure it hurt. Then he said insincerely, "I hope you find out about your past."

"Thanks," replied X. After a few painful moments Robin released his hand. Then, X went over to Raven. Instead of talking to her, he just held out his hand to shake hers. She accepted it. But then, just as they touched, Raven's head started to grow painful.

"Okay then, I'm off. This voice in my head keeps bugging me, telling me not to go yet. It was nice meeting you guys."

Raven couldn't even hear him say this. Her head was throbbing painfully, and she was sweating like a pig. X already left, he turned at a curve and couldn't be seen anymore. The other Titans were walking towards the T-car, but Raven fell onto her knees from the pain, clutching her head.

'You thought you could escape you destiny,' Raven heard a familiar voice say, 'But now I am free, and I will rule the Earth once again.'

Already she could see the markings Slade placed on her burn onto her skin, and her emotions going out of control.

"No… it's impossible…" she muttered, gasping and moaning in pain.

Trigon laughed. 'Foolish daughter. You knew I wasn't fully destroyed. But now, it is time to once again become the portal!"

"No! I won't!" she screamed.

'Resistance is futile. You have no choice.'

Raven tried to resist, but it was useless. Her evil side was taking over, she could feel it. Trigon had somehow made her angry enough to lose control. Her body succumbed to rage, then she knew what had to be done. Without hesitation, she phased down and under the ground.

* * *

You may be wondering about the title of this story by now. Of course, the X there is for X-666. As for the other part, you'll find out soon enough.


	7. Resurrection

Okay, here's another relatively short chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I've never owned Teen Titans... but I really, really want to... I'm a dork!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**RESURRECTION**

Starfire was the most saddened by the untimely departure of X. She could never turn down a chance to have a new friend – and of course she still wanted him to sample some Tamaranian food. And yet, she still had a bad feeling whenever she was around him.

Slowly, the four Titans turned around to return home. But as they did, they saw Raven on her knees, both of her hands clutching her head. The four Titans rushed over to see what was wrong, but before they could get to her, she looked up, revealing the four red eyes that replaced her own. She started to phase into the ground.

Beast Boy saw her do this and ran to try and stop her, but arrived too late. She disappeared just beyond his reach.

"What happened? Where's she going?" Beast Boy asked the others.

A screen appeared on Cyborg's left arm showing Jump City's streets in green lines and a blinking red dot in the middle.

"She's going straight up north."

"What's the deal with her? I thought the evil Raven is gone, now that Trigon's gone too," Beast Boy said.

"When Trigon was defeated, a part of him still remained," Starfire tried to explain, "Trigon is a being of immense power, and cannot be destroyed."

"Let's leave it for now. Let's just follow Raven. Titans, go!"

At Robin's command, the four teenagers entered the T-car. Cyborg took the wheel and tried to follow Raven through the winding city streets. Raven was going straight up north underground.

"She's traveling in a straight line," Cyborg said as he looked at the screen on his arm, "I'm checking now for her possible destinations. I'll bring up the monitor."

A small monitor popped out from between the two front seats. It showed what was on the screen on Cyborg's arm.

"Okay, the places that are exactly in her path are…" Cyborg informed them, "A book store…"

"Could be," said Robin, "But this time, I don't think so."

"…cinema?"

"Nope."

"…lingerie shop?"

"I believe friend Raven has enough undergarments."

"…toy store?"

"Dude, I think we're _all_ too old for that."

"Well, there's only one other place… the old city library," said Cyborg, clearly distressed.

"Isn't that where Raven became the portal for Trigon?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg confirmed, "Could she be planning to summon Trigon again?"

"Raven would never do that," said Beast Boy.

"But she has been taken over by the evil Raven, and she could let herself become the portal," Starfire said.

Robin pounded on the side window, "No, we're not sure yet. It must be something else."

"Sure…" Beast Boy said, "Maybe Raven's just pulling some big practical joke on us…"

Finally they arrived at the old library. They bashed open the door and entered. As they went deeper into the abandoned building, they saw the entrance to the underground passage into Trigon's summoning chamber.

Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm again and said, "Yup, Raven's here all right."

"Hey Cy, I thought this place was totally wrecked!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the Teen Titans traveled down the dark passage.

"When Trigon got here, pretty much everything got destroyed," Robin answered, "But when Raven defeated him, everything went back to normal, including _this_ I suppose."

"Yeah… what he said," Cyborg told Beast Boy.

They went through the entrance and followed the narrow passage, until they came to a deep chasm with a flght of stairs descending into it. Step by step, the Titans descended the spiraling staircase, until they arrived at the summoning chamber. Raven was already there, her four glowing red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked in their direction, then thrust out her hand toward them. The four Titans were surrounded in black energy, then were thrown away to the cavern's wall at the side.

Raven spoke, in an inhuman voice, "You shall not interfere with my father's summoning."

"So it _is_ Trigon," Robin said as he got up, "Don't do it Raven. You don't have to become the portal again."

Raven laughed, "I am not the Raven you know anymore. She was _weak_. I have finally taken over your precious friend, and now I will do what she could never think of doing. And soon I will not just become Trigon's portal, I will become him."

The evil Raven began to walk toward the stone hand sculpture where she would summon Trigon. Robin thought quickly of the best course of action. After deciding, he ordered his teammates,

"Titans, stop Raven from getting to that hand, but make sure you don't hurt her. Go!"

The four Teen Titans ran for Raven. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and was the fastest, but right before he reached Raven, a wall of black energy appeared in front of him. Before he could stop, Beast Boy hit the barrier and the momentum sent the cheetah flying in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Starfire was flying above. Raven was just below her, and she dove down to stop her. Once she reached her, she immediately trapped her in a bear hug, impeding Raven's progress. But after struggling a bit, Raven used her powers to force Starfire's arms to uncross. Starfire tried to resist it, but soon her arms went numb from it and she had to open them, letting Raven go.

Robin then threw a freeze disk at Raven's feet. It exploded, then froze the moisture around Raven's feet and stuck them to the ground. But she again used her powers to break apart the ice, and she went on towards the hand.

The evil Raven started to walk up a set of columns that erupted from the ground, going toward the hand sculpture a distance away. The remaining Titans regrouped and tried to stop her, but black energy cocooned their bodies, rendering them immobile.

"Raven, don't!" Beast Boy shouted as he struggled in the grip of her powers. They barely defeated Trigon, and that was with the help of Slade and Raven. He didn't know if they could do it again.

"You don't have to do this Rae! Don't you remember? You're free from Trigon now, you can stop right now if you wanted to!" yelled Cyborg, trying to break free.

"Please friend Raven, you must fight the evil Raven and stop history from repeating!"

But the Raven in front of them already stepped onto the stone hand and floated cross-legged in midair, then recited the words she once used before, but in an eerie voice.

"The gem was born of evil's fire…"

"Raven!"

"The gem shall be his portal…"

"Stop!"

"He comes to claim. He comes to sire."

"No!"

"The end of all things mortal."

Then, the glowing red runes reappeared all over her body, and she broke out of her cross-legged pose and into a spread-eagle. The inscriptions on her body took off from her skin, and flew around in circles around her. Her eyes returned to normal, but became bright white. A bluish light appeared from her waist, which grew until it enveloped her whole body. Then, there was a bright bluish whitish explosion. The ball of light enlarged itself until the whole cavern was lit up as if it were a summer's day.

Meanwhile, the black energy surrounding the Titans dissipated, and they shielded their eyes from the bright light. Finally, the light dispersed, only to reveal a horrible, enormous figure where the stone hand once stood – none other than Trigon the Terrible.

"Once again, the earth is mine!"

* * *

If you're wondering why Raven was overcome by Rage, the answer will be in a later chapter. And if you get confused of the storyline, don't be afraid to ask and I'll happily answer your question.


	8. Exaltation

In this chapter it gets a little more interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**EXALTATION**

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in a half-demolished building, just sitting there, waiting for an idea to pop out. Overhead, they could see the sky, which was blood red again, and through the small windows they could see their city, once again in ruins.

Robin stood up and started to walk toward one window. 'We got through this once,' he thought, 'We can do it again.'

He looked out the window and at the bay. Trigon was there, making use of their tower as a throne to his new kingdom. The water was replaced with a sea of lava.

"This is like, the end of the world all over again," Beast Boy said glumly, "There's no way we can beat Trigon now!"

"Don't be stupid BB, of course we can beat him!" Cyborg shouted at him, angry at how submissive Beast Boy was. But he too couldn't see how they could defeat Trigon.

"Yes, I agree with Cyborg," said Starfire, "Since we have not been turned to stone, we can still defeat the Trigon and save the Earth once more. Raven protected us again with the last of her powers, she must know that we can still save her!"

"Right, or maybe we just have leftovers from when Raven juiced us up the first time Trigon got here," said Beast Boy, being unusually pessimistic.

"But we still have to try," Robin told them.

"But what if we fail?" said Starfire worriedly.

"We can't," answered Robin, "But we can't beat him alone. We need Raven."

"Don't you remember what the evil Raven said?" Beast Boy said, still dismal, "She _became _Trigon."

"Maybe I can help, " a voice said from behind the teenagers.

They looked around, and saw no one other than X.

"Holy cow!" Cyborg shouted.

"X!" Beast Boy said and stood up, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"How did you survive?" Robin asked him. He really wondered how, did Raven protect him from Trigon too?

"I don't know," X answered, "But I'm ready to fight whoever it was who caused all this."

"But how?" Starfire asked him, "Your powers of telekinesis are not yet well developed."

"Oh I think we all know that its not the telekinesis I'm going to use."

"Well," Cyborg said, scratching his head, "I guess the only thing that can defeat a demon is… another demon."

"But dude, are you crazy?!" Beast Boy objected, "You could destroy half the ci… oh right… the city _is_ destroyed."

"But what if your demon side tries to take over the world too? Wouldn't that be a lot worse than Trigon?" Cyborg said with his arms flailing in the air.

"At least mine is only temporary," X explained, "If I win, you guys'll just have to stay alive long enough to see me change back to human."

"Oh, right," Beast Boy complained, "Lucky us."

* * *

The four Titans and X sneaked through the wreckage of the city, until they were on a small finger of land protruding from the city toward the Titan's tower. Trigon was asleep on his throne. Robin signaled X to stay behind, while they went nearer Trigon. As they did, Trigon woke up.

"Annoying little insects," Trigon spoke, "You are no threat to me. And do not think that your friend Raven can help you now."

"Your dreams of taking over the world end here Trigon," Robin shouted as the Titans readied themselves for battle.

Trigon laughed demonically, "I won't even bother toying with you anymore. I will dispose of you myself!"

Trigon got up and curled his right hand into a giant fist. He brought his hand down onto the Titans, but they were able to evade his attack.

"Titans go!"

Starfire fired starbolts into Trigon's face, but he just swatted her away. She crashed into the tower.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, then he threw everything he had in is utility belt at Trigon, while Cyborg assaulted him with his sonic cannon. Their attacks hurt him a little, but Trigon blasted each of them with two beams from his eyes.

Then, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and dove at Trigon, scratching him with his claws, but the giant demon gripped the flying dinosaur in one hand and smashed him into the ground.

Starfire then got up from the wreck of the Titans Tower and lifted up a huge chunk of the Tower with a grunt. She then threw threw the huge mass of metal towards Trigon. It hit Trigon and made him stumble - almost falling to the ground - but he regained his balance. He turned around to punish the alien girl, but as he did Robin threw a grappling birdarang at Trigon's foot. It wrapped the cord around the demons foot, then Robin tied the other end of the cord around the hind leg of a huge green brachiosaurus. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled on the unbelievably strong cord, making Trigon fall into the sea of lava.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg cheered.

"Yeah!" shouted Beast Boy, "Teen Titans rule!"

But Trigon got up from underneath the molten rock. With lava still dripping off from his body, he shouted, "No! I will not be beaten by such petty little mortals!" He then blasted away at the Titans with his eye-lasers.

But all this was just a distraction to give X some time to get mad. Throughout the battle, X walked closer and closer to Trigon, but he didn't notice since he was preoccupied with fighting the Titans. Anger was building up within him. He remembered all those things he endured under the 'care' of Professor Martin Hills. Just the thought of him made him mad.

Eventually, Trigon finished off each one of the Titans, when he noticed a person at the corner of his eye.

"No…" he said after seeing X, "You! It cannot be!"

X stepped closer to the demon in front of him. "Why? What can't you believe?"

"You… you are my son." said Trigon as he began to walk backwards.

Cyborg had just got back up at that moment and heard what Trigon said. 'X is Trigon's son?' he thought, 'Then that means he's Raven's brother! And the test I did was wrong… it couldn't be wrong…'

"So you're my father eh? I gotta say, I don't see the resemblance."

"I… I banished you into the demon realm when you were born," Trigon said, shocked X's appearance, "A male half-demon can never complete my summoning, it will only result in the world's destruction."

X didn't understand what he was saying and why, but he understood the part about his banishing, which made him even more angry. His own father left him. He concentrated on that thought, to make himself even angrier. Already, a few rocks around him were floating off the ground.

"But you… you touched her, didn't you?" Trigon continued, "And your ability to become my portal was transferred into her!"

X wasn't listening to him any longer. With each second, he could feel the demon inside of him trying to get out. It was almost time. The voices in his head were arguing amongst each other, there was chaos in his mind. But one voice stood out among the rest. The rocks on the ground lifted up several feet from the ground and started to revolve around him. Rocks and dust circled around and formed a small hurricane that followed him along as he walked even nearer towards Trigon.

"Now," X uttered, "I will destroy you."

"Destroy me?!" said Trigon, "Your sister is much more powerful than you. There is no way you can even defeat me."

At that exact moment, a bright light exploded from X, and filled the whole city. The four Teen Titans, who had regrouped a distance behind X, blocked the light with their hands.

Then, as the light disappeared, what remained in X's place was the demon the Titans once fought before, but now as tall as Trigon himself. For a few seconds the two towering demons just looked at each other, a titanic clash between two powerful beings was about to occur. But then, the black demon spoke in a growling voice.

"Hello there, little brother."

* * *

Hmmm... I think everything happened too quickly. First Trigon says X is his son, then that demon says he's Trigon's brother. Maybe I should've put those two in different chapters.


	9. Assimilation

A few questions will be answered in this chapter, but not all of them though. If you think some crucial explanation is missing from the story, please tell me so I can put it in.

**Disclaimer: I like, totally don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**ASSIMILATION**

"Huh?" said Beast Boy, confused at what the demon just said, "So X is both Trigon's son… and his older brother?! This is messed up!"

"No Beast Boy," Robin explained to him, "X isn't that demon. X is Trigon's son, but that demon is Trigon's older brother."

"Oh."

"Khaos?! I thought you were imprisoned!" Trigon shouted, it seemed that a little fear was in his voice.

"Wrong half-brother. Just as I was about to be banished into my prison world, I fused myself into my enemy, your son, until I could finally take over the Earth! But it seems you beat me to it, Trigon."

"You are right," Trigon said, finally recovering from shock, "I have conquered the world _without_ a vast demonic army. And since it is mine now, I command you to leave this place!"

Khaos made a cross between a laugh and a roar.

"Wrong again brother. Now, I will destroy _you_!"

Then, Khaos thrust a huge, clawed hand and into Trigon's chest. Trigon let out a loud roar of pain, then he collapsed into the ground and started to dissolve into small particles that slowly hovered in the air and vanished into Khaos' chest.

The effect of Trigon's defeat was almost immediate. The sea of lava began to disappear, and the sky started to lose its blood red color.

The Titans were all speechless. Beast Boy was the first to blurt out.

"_That_ was it?!" he yelled, "No big battle? No cool superpower feats? No blood and gore?!"

"Well, nobody said killing a demon would need all that, especially when you're an even more powerful one," Cyborg said, "But I guess it _was _pretty boring."

As Trigon's carcass dissolved further, they saw that on the place where the body fell, a figure in a violet cloak was lying on the ground.

"Raven!" Robin pointed out. He and the others ran over to her as fast as they could. When they arrived beside her, she was already starting to wake up from unconsciousness.

"Huh? What happened?" Raven said groggily.

"Don't you remember?" Beast Boy knelt down near her and helped her up, "You got all evil and stuff, then you became Trigon's portal again. But don't worry, he's been taken care of."

Raven's body felt exhausted, as if she had just ran a marathon, a really really long marathon.

"Trigon? Where is he?" Raven asked, struggling to keep standing.

"Trigon's gone…" Robin replied, "…thanks to X."

"X?" Raven gasped, "How did he…"

"We shall tell you later," Starfire told her, "For now, please save your breath."

Raven did, then looked around and saw a huge demon. She gasped, it was the demon X turned into before. But at that moment, she remembered why it seemed to look familiar to her, the demon was her father's half-brother, Khaos.

Trigon was the result of the mating of a female member of a cult and its powerful god. But actually, the god mated with _five_ female members, each one bearing a powerful demonic offspring. Trigon was one of them, and Khaos was too.

"Oh no…" she uttered.

"Do not worry friend Raven, it is all over."

"No…" said Raven, "That's Khaos, my father's half-brother."

"We know, Rae," Cyborg reassured her, "And we've got it all under control."

"But you don't understand," Raven contradicted him, "If Trigon ruling the Earth is bad, then Khaos ruling it is even worse!"

"Hey, don't worry Raven," Beast Boy told her, "Khaos will change back to X any time now."

"I… I don't think so," said Raven, stuttering out of distress.

Khaos then spoke, "You are right, my niece. Now that I have disposed of your father and absorbed his essence, I am free to rule my newfound kingdom. I must thank you though Raven, had you showed such hospitality to your brother, I would not have been able to induce your rage. But your usefulness has expired."

The sky started to change color, but now instead of red, it was colored dark brown. The city was still in ruins, and this time the ruler was Khaos.

"Oh man… this is bad…" Cyborg announced.

"All in favor?" Beast Boy said.

The other Titans played along.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Ayeeee!!" Starfire screamed as Khaos threw a ball of flame at them. They quickly evaded it, but the dust from the resulting explosion obscured their vision.

Cyborg walked around in the dust cloud. He couldn't see where he was going. He held out his hand in front of him, but couldn't even see it. He stopped and tried to call out to the others.

"Robin! Starfire! Beast Boy! Raven! Where are you guys?!"

But there was no answer. It actually looked as if the dust was getting thicker. But he couldn't tell if it really was getting thicker because something hard hit him in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Starfire flew up into the air to escape the cloud of dust, huffing and coughing all the way. Once she cleared her lungs of the dust, she looked around to get her bearings. But then she noticed that the massive demon was no longer there. She flew around and looked below her, searching for her teammates, but couldn't see anything inside the expanding dust cloud. She flew closer to the edge of the cloud, trying to see through it better, but suddenly a giant, black clawed hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the dusty haze.

Robin was nearby, but couldn't see what was happening to his teammates because of the visibility. He put on a mask to prevent breathing in the dust in the air. He too saw that the dust cloud was becoming a dust storm. He then remembered his training with the True Master. He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the dust swirling in the air, rubbing against his skin, particularly at the back of his neck. But then he realized _something_ was breathing down the back of his neck. He snapped open his eyes then somersaulted forward, barely missing the slash of Khaos' claws. He turned around then threw two explosive disks roughly where the head of the demon should have been, and was rewarded by a loud roar of pain. Robin smiled at his success, then ran in the opposite direction to escape from the shroud of the dust cloud. But a pillar of rock burst out from under the ground and wrapped around him. He was trapped, and then his mask fell. He coughed the dust he inhaled. If he didn't get out of the dust soon he would suffocate.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was still helping Raven walk. They used her cloak to shield their lungs from the dust, but they knew they had to get out of there soon. Beast Boy tried to see where they were, but couldn't even see Raven, whom he was holding. So they walked in a random direction, thinking eventually the dust cloud would eventually settle. But they were wrong, the wind started to pick up, and in a short span of time, the cloud turned into a dust storm. Then a hand grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him away, leaving Raven lost in the storm. She fell to the ground, but she tried to focus, and with all her remaining energy, she tried to stop the dust storm.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

After a few seconds the dust settled, and she could see around her again. But what she saw was not good. All the other Titans were slumped on the ground, unconscious.

Raven got up. She was refueled with energy when she saw what became of her friends. She tried to wake up the one nearest to her, Cyborg.

"Cyborg, wake up!"

She nudged him, and he stirred. After making a quick diagnostics test on his body, Cyborg thanked Raven and they set out to wake up the other unconscious Titans. But before they could, Khaos, now shrunk down to the size he had when the Titans first battled him, flew down from above and landed just in front of Raven.

"Hello there Raven. I see my brother has taken care of you well."

Cyborg ran in between Raven and the demon, aimed at Khaos' head, then jumped. He punched at the demon's face, but Khaos moved sideways and evaded the attack. Cyborg then punched and kicked some more at the monstrous demon's body, but Khaos somehow evaded every single blow. Khaos seized Cyborg's foot then hurled him upwards. Khaos stretched out his hand toward the metal man, and electricity arced from his fingers toward Cyborg, frying him. He crashed to the ground, creating a shallow, smoking crater.

Raven stepped behind her slowly. Trigon was one thing, but Khaos was another. If she was right, he was the most powerful one among the demonic half-brothers. He had power over all matter and elements, while Trigon could only control fire.

"It's good to finally meet you, probably the last remnant of that half-brother of mine, Trigon."

Raven couldn't speak. She continued to walk backwards, away from her 'uncle', but he walked towards her at the same pace.

"Once I destroy you, nothing will stand in my way to conquer this world, and every other."

Khaos pointed a finger at the ground beside him, then a chunk of rock floated up and out of the ground. He then pointed the finger at Raven, and the rock went flying towards her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, afterwards the rock was engulfed in black energy and it was sent back toward the attacker. It hit him squarely in the head.

"You foolish girl," the demon said as he spat out black demon blood, "There's nothing you can do to stop me now."

This Raven also knew. There was no way she could beat Khaos. He was too powerful. She barely defeated her father before. There was no other choice. Khaos now ruled the Earth.

Raven sank down onto her kness, then onto all fours, tears falling from her eyes.

'Everything I did to stop my father…' she thought, '…and then it wasn't him who should've been stopped, it was my uncle. And now the Earth stands even less of a chance than it did with Trigon… all because of me.'

"Grieve all you want, my niece, for soon your time will come, as will it for all your friends."

The unconscious teens floated into the air and toward Raven. Once they beside her, they all dropped to the ground. The Teen Titans were now just in front of the one who defeated them one by one. The four Titans, almost all at once, regained consciousness.

"What… what happened?" Robin groaned, "Raven?"

Robin saw Raven sobbing beside him, and saw why. They all lost to Khaos. He was too powerful for any of them to take on.

The three other Titans also woke up, and tried to comfort Raven. Starfire then also began to cry, but for Robin, it wasn't over.

"Titans, this isn't the end," Robin told them, trying to convince them to give one last fight, "We've been through times when everything seemed to be hopeless, and we couldn't see any way to make everything right."

The Boy Wonder's speech got the attention of his fellow Titans, and Khaos' too.

"Now is just like one of those times. It will take everything we have to get through this, but it will be well worth it in the end."

The Teen Titans all stood up and formed up with Robin in the middle, like teenage Power Rangers.

"And…"

"Uh Rob, I think we get what you're saying," Beast Boy interrupted him, "Could you just skip to the good part?"

"Right," he answered. They all took their battle stances. Beast Boy, at the right of their formation, was on his hands and feet, ready to transform into an animal at any time and lunge at Khaos. Raven was on the other side, floating in the air with her hood up and her eyes glowing white. Her hands were surrounded with black energy. Cyborg was beside her, his arm already a sonic cannon and rocket pods were open all over his body. Starfire was beside Beast Boy, in the air with her eyes and hands glowing green. Her teeth were clenched in an unStarfire-like manner. And in the middle was Robin. He took out two of his bo-staffs and twirled them around with his hands.

"Amusing," Khaos commented on their performance. He didn't feel much threatened though.

"Teen Titans…" Robin said, then made a dramatic pause for several seconds.

"GO!!"

* * *

I hope a few questions were cleared by this chapter. Trigon and Khaos were very cooperative in telling the story behind this story... though not completely. I really wanted Khaos to be a super-powerful being. Even Trigon seemed to be afraid of him. And about how he was imprisoned even if he did have so much power... well I don't know yet. In another fic maybe.

If you were thinking that Trigon was destroyed, even after Starfire said he couldn't be in the previous chapter, well... Trigon isn't really dead. He was just absorbed by Khaos. I'm also not sure how the hell that can happen, but even if Trigon was absorbed, he can still be released. That's if he can figure out how.

And Raven of Alaska, technically Trigon, Khaos and all of their brothers are 'The Beast'. The Beast is supposed to rule the world, and Trigon and Khaos did that. The three sixes is the number of The Beast, and there is actually a story of why that number was on X. But as I said, it'll be in another fic. If I explained everything in this fanfic it'll be more than twice as long... and I don't want that for my first fanfic.

Yes, the name of the demon is Khaos. In Greek mythology (or is it Roman), Khaos is the universe before it became the universe we know now. At first I was going to name Khaos with a name similar to Trigon's, like Monogon or Digon or Tetragon or Pentagon. But that would be corny. So now you know why the title's Khaos X.You're probably thinking the title sucks. But that's fine, at least it's spelled correctly... oh wait, it's not.


	10. Deterioration

Right, now here's the second-last chapter for the story. Before you read this story, I first would like to state that **NOBODY IS GOING TO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER**. While reading, you might think this, but no, no Teen Titan will die. I like each of them too much to even consider kicking one out of the series. The type of death that will be in this chapter is only a temporary death. It might not actually a death at all, depending on your POV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**DETERIORATION**

"GO!!" Robin ordered. He then took out a smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it down on the ground in front of him. The resulting smoke was enough to completely conceal all five of them.

Khaos made a strange gesture with his hand then used his powers to diffuse the smoke into the air. Just as the smoke cleared however, a raging green bull rammed into him and sent him crashing into a nearby wrecked five-story building. Cyborg fired all his rockets. The missiles homed in on Khaos, resulting in a huge explosion that completely demolished the building and made it fall on the demon.

After a few short seconds, Khaos got up and shook off the rubble. He roared, then barraged the Titans with fireballs. They evaded all of the attacks, but then Khaos changed tactics. He fired two steady streams of flame from his palms like flamethrowers, blasting away at the Titans.

Through all the evading, Starfire finally found herself close enough to Khaos, who was preoccupied with attacking the other Titans. She lunged at the demon, then landed punch after punch into his upper torso and head.

But after a while, Khaos anticipated Starfire's attack and grabbed her arm. He spun her around his head like a ragdoll then released her, sending her sliding down the road. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Khaos as he was looking the other way, and landed a few hits. But Khaos used his powers to create a vacuum just in front of the cannon, and since sound needs a medium to travel in, the cannon didn't fire.

As the demon did this though, Robin threw two freeze disks at Khaos' feet, pinning them to the ground. He then did a flying kick and hit the demon's side. Robin then began to hit Khaos with combos from his dual bo-staffs. After several hits, Robin kick-flipped from Khaos' torso, at the same time thrusting his bo-staffs into Khaos' chest. But Khaos slashed at him with his claws, and Robin tried to block the attack with his bo-staffs. His weapons were sliced into pieces bu Khaos' claws, rendering them useless. Robin threw away his destroyed staffs and pounded Khaos with every martial arts move he could think of, but was stopped when the demon got hold of his torso and slammed him into a nearby brick building. The entire structure collapsed, but Raven protected Robin with a shield.

Then Beast Boy, in the form of a raptor, pounced all over Khaos and sliced through his skin with the raptor's claws. Black blood oozed out of the cuts. Khaos roared, then curled his hand into a fist and punched at the dinosaur, but Beast Boy changed into a snake and easily dodged the demon's attacks. He slithered his way to the demon's back, turned into a huge crocodile and bit Khaos' wing with his powerful jaws. Khaos reached for the reptile on his back and once he grabbed Beast Boy, flung him into the empty bay.

Starfire was high in the air at that time and dove downwards at Khaos. She fired laser beams from her eyes and threw volleys of starbolts, while on the ground Cyborg was charging at the demon. Khaos pointed a finger at Starfire, and an arc of electricity fired from the finger, but Starfire strafed left in the air, dodging the attack. When Starfire and Cyborg were only a few feet away from Khaos, he disappeared into air and they both missed him. But Raven knew that trick, and made a bubble of black energy right where Khaos used to be.

Something laughed as she did so, "Foolish Raven, did you think I would fall for the same trick tiwice?"

Khaos reappeared behind her and was just about to smack her down, but Cyborg rammed him and the demon crashed onto the ground.

The Titans were about to attack again, but Khaos got up and became hard as diamond again, becoming impervious to the Titans' attacks. Robin then got an idea and threw several freeze disks at their enemy, completely encasing him in ice.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted, "Fire at him with your cannon!"

Cyborg did, and then the diamond Khaos shattered together with the ice around him.

"Woohoo!" Cyborg cheered,"Boo-ya!"

However when he said this, the shattered crystals reformed into Khaos, his body now made up of water. He then surged his way toward the Titans. Raven transformed herself into astral form. Raven's soul self, shaped in a raven, flew toward the water Khaos and entered the demon's liquid body. From inside the demon, Raven made Khaos explode outwards, sending water scattering all over the ground. She then phased under the ground and returned to the other Titans.

"Did we beat him?" Beast Boy said, observing the water that showered all over the place when Khaos exploded. But then, all the water started to gather at the position where Khaos exploded, forming a blob of water. The blob began to take the shape of the original Khaos, then he completely turned back into his normal demon form.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven uttered, now revitalized. Several chunks of rubble from the building behind the Titans were surrounded with a black aura, and launched themselves at Khaos. To defend himself, Khaos used his powers to form a wall of rock that burst from the ground to shield himself from Raven's projectiles.

"Raven, keep that up while we think of something," Robin ordered, "Guys, any ideas?"

Beast Boy was about to suggest something, but Cyborg interrupted him, "Not you."

"Cyborg?" Robin asked.

Cyborg thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything.

"Sorry, I've got nothing."

"Star?"

Starfire shook her head slowly.

"How about you Raven?"

"I'm kind of busy right now."

'Dammit,' Robin thought, 'No ideas all day. How can we defeat a demon?'

They didn't notice that Khaos was no longer hiding behind his protective wall of rock, and again vanished.

"Uh guys… where's that Khaos dude we were fighting?"

That was when Khaos reappeared right in front of the Titans, then zapped all of them with bolts of lightning. After several painful seconds, they all fell to the ground, fried. Then some invisible force levitated them off the ground and levitated them in front of Khaos.

"You have become nuisances to me long enough," Khaos growled at the Titans, "Now I will destroy you all, and become ruler of the universe! And I will start with _you_." He pointed at Raven.

Raven was still trying to escape the from the grip of Khaos' powers, and Khaos pulled his arm backwards, ready to thrust his claws into Raven. Raven shut her eyes closed. Already she could feel the demon's claws puncturing her skin.

Khaos thrust his arm. It all seemed to be in slow motion. Raven felt the slight breeze caused by the thrusting arm. But just as the claws were about to connect, Khaos stopped. Raven opened her eyes. The demon staggered backwards a few steps, his hand over his chest. Raven watched as Khaos struggled to stay standing, falling over now and then. Khaos lost his control over his powers and the Teen Titans were set free. They all observed as Khaos fell onto all fours, his black bat-like wings covering his whole body, except his head. The demon then stood up and roared painfully into the sky. A red marking appeared on his chest. The Mark of Scath.

Beast Boy panted, "Is that…"

"Uh oh," Cyborg muttered.

Khaos unexpectedly faced the Titans, the rune on his chest glowing red brightly. Then it glowed white, as a body all covered in black demon blood flew out of the demon's body and just in front of the Titans. They all realized who it was.

"X!" Raven called out. But X was unconscious, and didn't even know what was happening.

The symbol on Khaos' chest glowed red again, this time even more brightly than before. Khaos' roars continued while the glowing mark grew brighter and brighter. Then a red beam of light suddenly shot out of Khaos' chest, and the mark disappeared. The beam of light looped several times in the air at lightning speed, then impacted into the ground in front of the Titans Tower. A huge red figure faded into view while Khaos began to fade away. Soon the Titans realized the red figure was Trigon, released from Khaos. And now Khaos was disappearing from the Universe.

"No…" Khaos growled. He was lying on the ground on his front. He looked around him frantically, as if he was looking for something important. Finally, he saw X and reached out his hand for him. He started to dissolve into small white particles that slowly floated in the air. The particles hovered towards X and collected into a bright white spot above him. After all the particles settled into the spot, the white orb disappeared into X's body.

A sneer formed on Trigon's hideous face as he saw this.

"Heh, coward."

"I guess that takes care of Khaos," Cyborg stated, "But how about Trigon?"

"I'll deal with him," Raven said. She then floated off the ground and flew right in front of Trigon's face.

"You're going back to where you came from."

"We shall see," Trigon barked, "about _that_!"

Trigon fired his eye blasts at his daughter. Raven evaded the deadly beams, while she blocked those she couldn't dodge with her powers. Eventually finding herself behind Trigon's head, she fired a ray o black energy at Trigon. The ray hit the demon squarely in the back of the neck, Trigon stumble forward from the sheer force.

"Miserable girl," Trigon thundered, "Once again you have tried to save the world, but to no avail!"

At the end of this statement, beams from all four eyes of Trigon blasted Raven. Her body stiffened from Trigon's attack, then she crashed down to the ground. She knew she was dying.

For the second time in only minutes, she had another near-death experience. The whole world again seemed to be in slow motion. She looked at her friends, who were shouting her name, but she couldn't hear any of it. She could only hear a deafening silence. She looked up into the sky, and saw a bright white light in the distance. A face started to fade into view, her mother.

Raven called out to her, but her mother still had the same sad expression on her face. Her face faded out again. Raven felt as if she were weightless, just hanging in the air when she was actually lying on the ground. Finally, all she could see was white.

The Titans couldn't believe their eyes. Raven was dead. Trigon killed her. Nothing could stop him now. Raven lay unmoving on the ground, lifeless.

Starfire stared in shock, but couldn't look at Raven any longer. She collapsed onto Robin and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulders. Robin just hugged her back. It couldn't be. Raven couldn't… die just like that.

Beast Boy also felt as if he was going to cry. Raven… the first one who liked one of his jokes. He always tried so hard to make her smile… and never succeeded, but he knew one day she would. And the last thing she said to him was to shut up…

Cyborg felt his legs getting numb, and fell down onto his knees. Raven was… dead? She was like a sister to him. Most of the time he was the one who saved Beast Boy from Raven's wrath.

Trigon didn't say anything at her death. He was happy. Really, he was. And yet, why did he feel as if this was a mistake.

Soon, he realized why. Raven's body floated into the air, bright white light emanating from her eye sockets. She rose several meters off the ground, then her body faced Trigon. Voices seemed to be chanting, and whitish shadows began to appear out of nowhere and cover Raven in a tight bodysuit of white energy. The shadows appeared slowly at first, but then started to rapidly emerge. Eventually her whole body was covered in white. Only her silhouette could be made out.

"What's happening to Raven?" Cyborg said, watching te phenomenon occuring in front of him.

"Azarathian fools!" Trigon roared in anger, "You know you cannot destroy me! Azar! You will not succeed!"

But then a beam of white energy projected itself from Raven's body and hit Trigon. With one last roar, Trigon was blasted out of existence. Immediately, everything went back to normal – the sky, the bay, the buildings, and the people.

"Trigon has been… destroyed?" asked Starfire as she removed herself from Robin.

"I… think so," Robin replied, still unsure.

Gradually Raven regained coloration, and gently floated back down to the ground. Because of her gray skin the Titans couldn't figure out ìf she was alive or dead. But she seemed to be the latter. All this changed when Raven coughed.

"Raven!" Robin called out, and all of the Titans ran out to meet her. Beast Boy even changed into a cheetah to get to her faster.

"Raven, you're, a…LIVE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his phrasing apparently affected by Raven's revival.

Raven slowly got up. It seemed as if nothing even happened. She didn't feel much tired, and she couldn't feel pain anywhere in her body.

"Are you alright? How're you feeling?" Cyborg asked. He scanned Raven for injuries.

"I feel… fine," Raven answered. She recalled what had happened. She fought Trigon, then he blasted her with his eye beams. She fell to the ground, then she saw her… mother, Arella. It must've been Azarath. The souls of Azarath used her to destroy Trigon.

"Friend Raven, I am overflowing with joy that you have not passed into the second life!"

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought you were…" Beast Boy paused, then hugged Raven, "I knew you were alive!" His hug took Raven by surprise, and was almost as tight as when Starfire hugged. She was actually wondering why Starfire wasn't hugging her right now. She then realized it was because the three other Titans were absolutely beaming at her and Beast Boy. She rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. Quit it."

* * *

It was really hard for me to think of a way for Trigon to be defeated second time. I didn't want Raven to become giant again, since that was probably a one-time deal like Cyborg's 'magically' regenerating body. So, I went to the comic book for inspiration. I didn't _actually_ read the comic book. I just read that the souls of Azarath, with the help of Azar, whom Lilith sort of summoned, possessed Raven's dead body to channel some kind of white energy to destroy Trigon. I'm not sure what really happened in the comic book.

The next chapter will just be about what X will do after this, and it will also explain why Cyborg's DNA test went wrong.


	11. Extraction

The final chapter… this will be really short. If you have a question about the story that you feel has not been answered, please just ask. I will just add what's missing to this chapter, or to any chapter, depending on what the answer is.

**Disclaimer: **Though it may appear to be, I honestly do not own Teen Titans nor Guinness World Records.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**EXTRACTION**

"So X," Beast Boy spoke to him while at the back of the T-Car, "If you're half half-demon, and half full demon, does that mean you're like, a third human, and two-thirds demon?"

X thought of it for a bit, and couldn't find an answer. Raven answered for him.

"Actually, he's more of two people in one," she explained, "Only Khaos or X can exist on Earth at one time. They're two separate entities, but when one isn't on Earth, he's instead in a different dimension."

"Uh huh…" said Beast Boy, although he couldn't understand what she meant, "So, how was it like to be umm… you know… dead?"

Raven glared at him at first, but answered, "It was better, especially since _you_ weren't around."

"Hey X," said Robin, who was seated at the front, "Now that you've found out Raven is really your sister, are you gonna stay with us a little while longer?"

'Oh right,' X thought, 'Raven's my sister. The creepy goth. I sure am lucky.'

"Only if you let me have a nice room this time."

Robin frowned at X's answer. They just saved the world and possibly his life, and still X was 'negotiating' with them.

"But how can you be Raven's brother," Cyborg said, "I did the DNA test, and it said you guys aren't related."

"You sure you just didn't make a mistake?" asked Robin. He didn't know if they could rely on a simple DNA test.

"I'm telling you, its impossible to get it wrong," Cyborg replied stubbornly, "It's completely run by the computer."

"We'll see."

* * *

The Titans and X were back at the tower. Cyborg immediately got DNA samples from Raven's and X's saliva, then tested them in the computer. The results were shocking.

"This... is weird," Cyborg said, looking at the monitor.

"Why, what is it?" asked Robin as he approached the monitor.

"X's DNA this time is completely different from the his DNA last time," Cyborg replied, astonished, "Let me get some more saliva from X, just to be sure…"

Cyborg swabbed X's mouth again. This time he actually gathered some saliva in his mouth. Cyborg hand was dripping with X's half-demon spit as he made the computer analyze it.

"What the… it's changed again!"

"Maybe Khaos' union with X has corrupted his DNA?" said Starfire, observing Cyborg's reaction.

"Then that makes my genetic fingerprinting useless," answered Cyborg, disheartened.

"But surely they are siblings," Starfire said, "Trigon himself spoke of it."

"Can we trust an interdimensional demon who wants to rule the world?!" Beast Boy shouted as he held his chin.

"I think so," answered X.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "You're right."

Later the Titans rejoiced over their victory against evil. The sky was blue again – not blood red or chocolate brown, and the demolished city was restored. And rejoicing only meant one thing to the Titans: party.

"Ohhh yeahhh!" shouted Cyborg as he took a huge bite out of a whole pizza, leaving only half of it in his hand.

Robin warned Cyborg, "Better slow it down Cyborg, I don't want an overweight member on our team."

Cyborg quickly swallowed and smiled at Robin, "Sure Rob." Then he ate the other half of the pizza and threw the empty pizza box on top of a pile of pizza boxes taller than Cyborg himself.

"I've got the drinks!" Beast Boy entered the operations center, carrying in both arms two boxes of cola.

"Why are we doing this again?" Raven asked.

"Raven, don't you get it?" Beast Boy replied, "We totally saved the world _twice_! And in a month! That's _gotta_ be a record or something. I'm gonna call Mr. Guinness!"

"Okay, fine," said Raven, beaten, "And there _is_ no Mr. Guinness." She went over to X, who was looking outside the window.

"How about you? Aren't you going to join them?" Raven asked her older brother. The thought of it made her uneasy. The idea of having a brother was new to her, she never even thought about it until she met X.

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

Raven stood beside him and also looked out of the window.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the Atlantic, find out why I was found there. I need to find out about my past. Trigon said he banished me because I couldn't be the portal, but I still don't how the hell I got here."

"So, are you changing your name?" Raven asked him, "X … isn't really a name."

"Nah," he said, looking at her, "I'm used to it now. And I don't think Trigon had any intention of naming me. Plus, I think it sounds cool. Maybe one day I get to be a superhero, just like you."

X smiled at her, then she smiled too.

"This is weird, I'm actually looking up to my _little_ sister."

"Hey, I'm more powerful than _you_. 'Dad' said so himself."

"But I've got to do something about these voices in my head. They're driving me crazy."

"I'll help with that," said Raven, "You just need some object to help embody your emotions. And make sure nobody goes into your mind. Trust me…"

"I'll remember that."

"Hey Raven! X!" Beast Boy yelled at them from the table.

"If you two are done having your little brother to sister talk…" Robin said, his eyebrow raised.

"Fine, let's go," said Raven, turning around and walking toward the table. X lagged behind a little then complained to them,

"But I don't like pizza!"

* * *

Just to make sure you weren't confused by the events, here's a summary.

Professor Martin Hills found X floating in the Atlantic Ocean, so he fished him out. After X woke up and displayed his powers because he was distressed, the Professor thought he would be a fine addition to his collection of beasts. Some time later he got bored with his life, and decided to become a villain. He just felt like it, so he fought the Titans. Unfortunately, X's anger released a demon inside of him, killing the Professor and defeating the Titans. But the demon then changed back to X.

After 'convincing' Raven, X was allowed to stay with the Titans. After several days, he finally gained enough control over his powers to leave. But his touch with Raven transferred X's ability to become a portal to Raven, and Khaos used some of his power to induce rage within Raven, releasing the evil Raven. Raven summoned Trigon again, and this time Trigon used Raven herself as a body.

The remaining Titans thought of a way to defeat Trigon, but had no ideas. That was when X came, surprising the Titans because he wasn't turned to stone. Unknown to them, it was because he was Raven's brother, and had the same powers as her. X made himself angry to release Khaos, so the demon can defeat Trigon. But it was revealed that Khaos was Trigon's half-brother, and also had plans of ruling the world. Khaos absorbed Trigon, allowing him to stay on Earth indefinitely.

The Titans fought Khaos, but were again unsuccessful. But Trigon found a way to be released from Khaos, separating X, Khaos and Trigon. Without a host, Khaos started to fade into his prison dimension. He again absorbed himself into X so he can try to rule the word again. As Raven fought Trigon, she was killed. But the souls of Azarath possessed her body, and used her to project a blast of pure energy that vanquished Trigon. Raven was revived after this.

* * *

Now, it is finished. Thanks for reading this story, and please review. This will not be the last will see of X triple six, he will be in a sequel to this fanfic. It will uncover even more connections X has to the Titans.

But first I'll be working on a lighter fanfic. Since I've got a lot of time in my hands right now, it'll be posted in a few days.


End file.
